


Not This Time

by Darkestsiren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Love, M/M, Post Season 7, SHEITH - Freeform, declaration, it probably doesn’t even really make sense, just fluff, like right after the last episode, mutual declarations, nothing real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsiren/pseuds/Darkestsiren
Summary: Keith’s still in the hospital bed even though he knows he doesn’t need to be. He feels like he’s waiting for something.Or maybe it’s someone.





	Not This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, silly drabble that was rattling around in my head. This is my first Sheith so be gentle. ;)

Keith stares out the window, eyes averted from the screen on his wall. It’s muted. He doesn’t want to hear the speeches, the band, the cheers. 

He doesn’t have a choice though. The microphone Shiro is using brings his voice up from the ground and into his room like he’s standing right there, at the foot of Keith’s bed. No, instead Keith looks out the window at the desert, it’s barren red sands now strewn with ugly debris. Zandak’s ship is just visible on the horizon, a stark reminder of what is still out there waiting for them that sits heavy in Keith’s stomach. 

“Zandak’s death will destabilize the Galran empire. Now is the time to strike.” Kolivan punctuates his statement with his fist, bringing it down hard on the window sill he’s leaned up against. His eyes are turned toward Keith, as are Krolia’s, though hers have a softer glow in their yellow depths as she watches her son’s face. 

“We need to find out all we can about that thing first,” Keith counters. “Who sent it? And how does it work?”

“Leave that to the engineers, Keith,” Kolivan scoffs. “If we hesitate now the Galra will consolidate their power and we will lose this opportunity to finally end their universal domination.”

Keith turns away, looking at his hands fisted in the sheets. He doesn’t need to be in this bed anymore, he’d only sustained mild injuries, but something keeps him here. Like he’s waiting for something. 

“Without enough information, we’ll be flying to our deaths,” he says quietly. “Whoever sent that thing has access to more power than we’ve ever encountered before and they’re obviously not our friends. Going after the Galra now means facing another one of those machines.” Keith pauses, remembering in unwanted technicolor just how close it had come to killing them all. “You know we can’t win against that thing without more power.”

“Enough,” Krolia says, rising from her chair. “We cannot move for a few more days at the earliest, no matter what we decide to do. Rest, Keith.” She reaches out to touch his hair, affection in her eyes, just as the tone above the door sounds.

“Come in,” Keith says, not looking away from his mother. He sometimes still can’t believe he found her.

“Keith.”

The familiar voice washes over him and Keith suddenly knows what he’s been waiting for.   
He looks up. “Shiro.” He can hear the smile in his voice.

Beside him, Krolia chuckles and tucks a loose strand of hair behind Keith’s ear. She turns to Kolivan. “I haven’t eaten in seven dobauches,” she says. “Come on, Kolivan, let’s see if they have French fries in this place. I miss French fries.”

Keith nods absently, never taking his eyes from Shiro’s. They seem brighter than they were before the Atlas, as though illuminated from within. 

Shiro nods to Krolia and Kolivan as they slip outside, and Keith drops his gaze, aware that his cheeks feel hot and that he’s still wearing the thin hospital gown. His hair’s probably a mess too. When was the last time he had a proper shower?

“I’m sorry I haven’t visited before now,” Shiro says. He sounds nervous, his voice is pinched. “Uh, there were a lot of... There was a lot to... “ He reaches up and scratches the back of his head, adorably sheepish, and Keith feels that familiar flip in his stomach. 

And somehow, this time, he doesn’t want to ignore it, push it down, pretend it’s not happening. It is happening. Has been for a awhile. 

“Shiro,” Keith says, and smiles. “I know. It’s ok.”

Shiro blushes. Actually blushes. Keith doesn’t know if he can remember how to breathe. Shiro’s grin is slow, spreading over his face like he’s finally realizing something that makes him happy.   
Keith definitely cannot remember how to breathe. He reaches out instead, beckoning Shiro to sit with him. Shiro perches awkwardly on the side of the skinny mattress, his eyes turned suddenly shy. 

“I’ve known for a long time,” Keith starts to say.

“I’ve wanted to talk to you,” Shiro stammers at the same time.

They both laugh. Keith dips his head, looking at his hands again and... something clicks. “You needed to say goodbye to Adam, before you could move on.” 

Shiro nods. “Yes.”

“And I needed to grow up.” 

Shiro blows out a snort. 

“I have, you know.” Keith says, and lifts his eyes. He catches Shiro’s gaze and the heat between them builds and builds. 

“Keith.” Shiro is still hesitating.

“I meant what I said, Shiro. I love you.” Keith doesn’t flinch from his confession. He’ll take whatever happens next, he just wants Shiro to finally know the truth. “And, not as a brother.”

Shiro’s eyes flutter and he leans in, ever so slightly. He’s breathing hard. 

Keith takes that as the invitation he hopes it is and leans in too, his hand coming up to wrap around the back of Shiro’s neck, guiding him closer. He kisses Shiro haltingly, just a soft press of lips, like a question. When he begins to draw back, seeking the answer, Shiro surges forward with a soft sound, pressing Keith back into the pillow, his lips slotted over Keith’s firmly, his welcome weight settling over Keith. 

He drinks Shiro in, feverish with happiness, kissing him back with nothing but light shining in his veins. 

Keith’s fingers sift through Shiro’s soft, white hair, anchoring him as he licks into Shiro’s mouth. An arm works its way under his back, pulling them together, and Keith arches into Shiro, savoring his heat, the solid mass of his body, real and alive and kissing him! A laugh bubbles up and Keith has to smile against Shiro’s lips to let it out. Shiro grins too, and Keith gazes up at him, dazzled. 

“I love you, too, Keith.”


End file.
